grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: A Grimm Discovery
The eighth chapter of the Campaign is called "A Grimm Discovery" and is set on Merlot's Island. The player(s) communicate with Ozpin about their discoveries as they explore the far side of the island. There are 4 artifacts in this chapter. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 2 Red Androids OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids Encounter 2 4 Beowolves, then 2 Mutant Creeps OR 3 Mutant Creeps, then 2 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids Encounter 3 Left: * 3 Mutant Creeps, then 2 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids. * Followed by 2 Red Androids. Right: ''' * 4 Creeps, then 2 Mutant Creeps '''OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids OR 2 Red Androids. * Followed by 4 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids OR 4 Creeps, then 2 Mutant Creeps Encounter 4: Entrance Wave 1: '''4 Beowolves, then 3 Red Androids '''OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids Wave 2: 4 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids OR 2 Red Androids Wave 3: '''2 Mutant Creeps, then 2 Mutant Beowolves '''OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Mutant Creeps OR 4 Creeps, then 2 Mutant Creeps OR 2 Mutant Creeps, then 2 Mutant Beowolves Wave 4: 2 Beowolves, then 1 Ursa, then 2 White Androids OR 1 Red Android, then 1 White Android Transcript One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Ewwww... this place smells terrible. * Weiss: What has Merlot done with this part of the island? * Blake: There is nothing even alive here. * Yang: sighs I wish I could say something funny about this place, but it's just so gross and sad here. * Jaune: Ugh, look at this place. What is Merlot doing here? * Nora: Whoa, those puddles look nasty! * Pyrrha: I’d stay away from whatever that green stuff is. * Ren: Hmm, I don’t like the looks of this place. Ozpin: 'Students, have you found something? One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: There are a whole bunch of machines as far as I can see. And green goo! Lots of green goo. * Weiss: There appears to be equipment extracting a green substance and pumping it elsewhere. * Blake: We're looking at some kind of refinery. There are pipes carrying a green liquid that just looks... toxic. * Yang: If by 'something' you mean an industrial sized drilling operation, then yeah we totally found something. * Jaune: I think we found what we're looking for... * Nora: We got green stuff comin' out of the ground over here! * Pyrrha: Bubbling toxic pools and a bunch of pipes… We’re on to something. * Ren: We’re on the opposite side of the island and there’s heavy machinery all around us. Ozpin: 'I suspect Merlot is on this island for a reason. He's harvesting this substance, and whatever he's using it for can't be good. ''Encounter 1 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Let's shut off that valve. * Weiss: We should try shutting off that pipeline. * Blake: Shut it off. * Yang: Time to get crankin'... on that crank... right there. * Jaune: We gotta close that valve off! * Nora: Come on, would someone shut that off?! * Pyrrha: Over there - we can cut off the pipeline! * Ren: We can shut the steam off from here. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: It stopped! * Weiss: We've stopped the flow. * Blake: It worked. The flow stopped. * Yang: That should do it. * Jaune: It worked! * Nora: Good great finally! * Pyrrha: That did it! * Ren: It stopped, let’s go. Merlot: 'Heyyyyy now. I wouldn't do that if I were you. 'Ozpin: 'Good. That definitely got his attention. I want you to follow the pipeline. With any luck, it will lead us right to Dr. Merlot. '''Merlot: '''I can hear everything you're saying, you know! ''Encounter 2 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: This way's blocked. Let's go thataway. * Weiss: I guess we have no choice but to take this route. * Blake: Avoid that steam. Let's go this way. * Yang: I'd prefer not to get burned. Follow me. * Jaune: Uh... laugh Guess we're goin' this way. * Nora: Oookay! Let's not walk into the wall of steam. * Pyrrha: Come on. We can only go this way. * Ren: Our path has been chosen for us. Encounter 3 - Left - Part 1 Merlot: 'Oh Oz, your puny proteges have proven to be quite annoying. 'Ozpin: 'I can remember the other professors at Beacon saying the same thing about you, Merlot, though the word they chose was less kind. ''Part 2 'Ozpin: '''Ever since you got it in your head that experimenting on Grimm was a good idea... your obsession has and will continue to be your downfall. '''Merlot: '''The Grimm are a superior species, fascinating in their biology, their unbridled, raw aggression and lack of sentience make them the perfect vessel. '''Ozpin: '''That line of thought illustrates exactly why you could never be trusted, Merlot. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: It's closed! We did it! * Weiss: One more valve shut. Merlot won't like that! * Blake: The flow has stopped in this section. * Yang: Alright, this one's closed. Where's the next one? * Jaune: Great! We shut off another section! * Nora: Take that, Mer-lot! * Pyrrha: Merlot won't be thrilled about that! * 'Ren: '''Alright, this one’s closed ''Encounter 3 - Right - Part 1 'Ozpin: '''It's amazing that you survived the disaster in Mountain Glenn, Merlot. Was it sheer luck or part of your master plan? 'Merlot: 'Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't my fault? '''Ozpin: '''I believe that you wouldn't take accountability for your actions. '''Merlot: '''Admittedly, Mountain Glenn is a bit of a sore spot for me. Decades of hard work, countless research projects, not to mention all of the specimen I'd collected over the years - all lost without a trace. '''Ozpin: '''Let me get this straight... you're upset that you lost your research? ''Part 2 'Merlot: '''The work done at Merlot Industries was critical in the advancement of artificial intelligence and genetics. Without it, Remnant would still be in the dark ages. 'Ozpin: 'You've missed the point. An entire city was laid to waste. Countless lives were lost. My only question is how much of the damage were you personally responsible for?! '''Merlot: '''Well how else was I supposed to conduct my research? Our supply of test subjects was running thin. '''Ozpin: '''And when the Grimm came back, the city's population was driven underground where it was safe. No thanks to Merlot Industries. ''Encounter 4, all waves 'Merlot: '''Do you believe things happen for a reason, Oz? I mean, your little prodigies practically washed ashore here on my island! 'Ozpin: '''I'm not sure what you're getting at. '''Merlot: '''Maybe they can be of some use to me after all? How serendipitous. Trivia * This is one of the hardest maps to go massively out of bounds on, to the point where it requires mods and utilising low gravity. * This is the only chapter with alternate paths where it's not possible to get onto the path you didn't get, unless you use mods with low gravity, like the fact above. Gallery 20170224210317_1.jpg 20170224210334_1.jpg 20170224210435_1.jpg 20170224210606_1.jpg 20170224210619_1.jpg 20170224210756_1.jpg 20170224210827_1.jpg Category:Chapter